TL Archive: Hennard
Hennard is a Super Soldier created as the last and most extreme genetic modification from the Enclave's Project Chimera. Hennard was created in much the same way as other Chimeras, such as Honda and Skyler, although he was meant to be a much more genetically-modified version, maximized for as much raw power and animalism as possible in a Chimera. Early History Hennard had no childhood. Since he was an embryo, Hennard was the sole property of the Enclave. During his development, he was implanted with far more hormones and radiation than other subjects, resulting in the ugliest Chimera created. In his case, he was not only subjected to far more radiation bursts, but was also modified with hormones and genes from Yao Guai, Deathclaws, cats, and FEV. This resulted in a creature that was extremely powerful and fast and had numerous useful traits, but was incredibly stupid, surpassing the first Chimera Dolly in intelligence, but not much else. Also during his development, Dr. Jankowski, the head of the project, who also worked with on the more-successful project Warrior Weapons, suggested the use of subconscious control over Hennard to ensure that his low intelligence would not hinder his combat usefulness. Using drugs and hypnotic procedures, Hennard was made to subconsciously obey orders without question and had certain suggestions implanted into his head. Some of these were simple Enclave propaganda suggestions, while others instilled a hatred of Warrior Weapon escapees, such as Jacob Vaughton and Vladimir Sechin. Also implanted was an extreme psychological punishment should he disobey his orders. If Hennard was to disobey, his subconscious would seize control of his senses and punish him while forcing his consciousness to comprehend the horror of what it has done. Hennard's body would be racked with excruciating pain, his ears would be filled with discordant noises that blotted out everything else, he would smell the most disgusting scents ever smelled, his tongue would be covered in disgusting tastes, and he would have an extreme, body-shaking seizure. As well, upon the sensual rebellion, he would see visions of what would happen due to his failure, and his brain would make him comprehend the awfulness of what he had done. Consciously, Hennard can hate what he does, but subconsciously, he cannot disobey. Upon being released to the Enclave, Hennard was an unquestioning monster, similar to Frank Horrigan. The Enclave saw use for him: they would drop him into an area with orders to exterminate everything within a region. Hennard proved quite good at his job. As of yet, he has not encountered any Warrior Weapon deserters that would cause him to attack instantly, overriding all other orders. Upon the conclusion of each mission, Hennard is retrieved by the Enclave, who examine his memories and subconscious to discover how the mission went and to learn anything of major importance. Death For a long time, Hennard performed the work that he had been doing since his introduction into the Enclave. The lack of variety did not affect him, as he is too stupid to worry about it. However, the Enclave had been considering sending him on a mission that utilized all of his predatory skills: to hunt down a Warrior Weapon deserter and kill him, stopping at nothing to accomplish his goal. This goal was realized when Hennard was sent by Jankowski to hunt down and kill Dutch Holmes and Jacob Vaughton. After an intense battle on the outskirts of the Jerusalem base that formerly served as the headquarters of The Crusade, Hennard was beaten down by a large group of fighters. However, he survived to heal himself and to try and hunt down his enemies again. Hennard tracked and hunted the group until they reached the armory. There, he fought and engaged the group and succeeded in killing Holmes, but then was stabbed and almost decapitated by Vaughton after being partially blinded by Hayato Takana and Alexis Ashton. Skills and Equipment Hennard is a monster. He is designed to be a predatory WMD. He is large enough to be able to force his way through the recoil of any weapon, and he is strong enough to be able to inflict serious damage using only his bare hands. Hennard typically uses a modified minigun called George in combat. George fires depleted uranium 5mm rounds, and is an exceptionally deadly weapon in any soldier's hands. For close range encounters, Hennard typically uses his bare hands or a Super Slege called Belton, which was modified to be able to produce as much destruction as possible with each swing. Hennard is also a surprisingly skilled sneak, due to his predatory instincts. He has several genetic traits that aid him in combat, such as extreme speed and an overriding adrenaline rush when need be. This rush is enough to push him past his subconscious controls, turning him into an indiscriminate whirlwind of death. Hennard also is very strong, has catlike retractable claws, and is extremely tough. In an adrenaline rush, Hennard can take enough damage to kill lesser creatures without feeling it. Due to his lack of intelligence, Hennard is unable to learn any martial art beyond kickboxing and wrestling. However, this suits him just fine, as he can take advantage of his greater size and strength this way. When not using his fists, Hennard draws on a wide repertoire of animal-like attacks, such as Yao Guai lunges and Deathclaw-style claw sweeps, making full use of his fangs and retractable claws. Personality and Traits Hennard has almost no personality, probably due to his extreme stupidity and inability to relate. What personality he does have is driven almost completely by his base animal rage, a product of both his animal parts and his resentment at being controlled. When Hennard speaks, his voice is frightening, and he speaks in one-word sentences or sentence fragments. Hennard mainly gets by through his size, strength, and appearance. Hennard stands at about 7 foot 4 inches, and clocks in at about 600 pounds, all of which is muscle. He wears a pair of huge tattered shorts and a crude set of armor. His body is covered in coarse dark hair, underneath of which can be seen a green-tinged skin that is almost scaly in appearance. His hair on his head is long, knotty, and greasy, and usually is matted due to chunks of debris or globs of blood caught in it. Hennard's face is what throws people off, though. It is elongated due to the genes in it, similar to how Dolly's was, and has eyes that are dead black. In his mouth, Hennard has a long purple-red tongue and a mouth full of sharp, if unhealthy, teeth. Quotes